


Racebent Cersei and Jaime in asian way

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12





	Racebent Cersei and Jaime in asian way

Cersei was looking in the mirror making sure that she looked okay for Jaime’s return. The palace was dressed in nothing but red and gold, it was sure gilded but it was a beautiful place. Tywin was out of town for the palace was a place Cersei and Jaime owned. Cersei was a beauty, she was called the light of the west with her long luscious black hair, porcelain skin and red luscious lips. Cersei was getting in a gold robe while preparing to sit in her bath. She wore two rings, her wedding band that was nothing but gold and a crown ring that made her envy the throne. Cersei was a beauty as she didn’t even look like she bared three children, she was still thin and beautiful. 

The palace was a place of high royalty but there were secrets hidden inside the walls of the palace. Not everyone knew that Cersei had fathered her kids with Jaime. They were all rumors spreading within the palace walls but people can deny them and make something out of it themselves. Power itself is nothing more than control of the city itself but she was a woman who was a mystery to all but Jaime. 

As her hair was wet against her back, it just laid against her soft porcelain skin. She had hummed something so soft to herself that had made her go on with her life. She had hated her husband from the beginning since he whispered something she didn’t want to hear. The realm was an interesting place but the palace held everything she held dear with the body of someone younger who can become a queen. 

Jaime wanted Cersei to be laying in bed with her, just laying down on her stomach with her breasts cold and hard. Cersei will have her hair nice and wet as if she just got out of the tub. Jaime came home and saw Cersei laying down on her stomach with her breast full, cold, nipples showing. 

Jaime sat down on the bed, with silk red gold sheets and smacked her ass before kissing it multiple times. Cersei moaned loudly and said, “I’ve missed you so much kissing me everywhere with your mouth and going in me like there is no tomorrow.” 

Jaime positioned his cock to her cilt and thrusted into her hard. As she positioned herself on her bed, on all fours, as he held her a little closer while groping her breast a little harder. Jaime felt the moans inside her as she kissed him gently as he forced himself even harder into her.


End file.
